Two Different Worlds
by PokemonFan411
Summary: Don't hate me for writing this story...if you don't like Pokemon, Hannah Montana or whatever then you don't have to read this story...just a random idea to write this, a major plotline hasn't been created. If anyone has any ideas on how Ash, Misty, and Brock are to be brought into the story, please let me know. Please read and review! ;)
1. Miley's World

**Two Different Worlds**

**This is a Pokemon/Hannah Montana crossover. I know, I know, a lot of people**

**Don't like Hannah Montana…if you don't, then that's fine, please don't kill me for**

**Writing this though..you don't have to read my story if you don't want to.**

**Here are the character's ages:**

**Ash: 15**

**Misty: 15**

**Brock: 17**

**Miley: 18**

**Lily: 18**

**Oliver: 18**

**Jackson: 21**

**Rico: (If he's later added to the story and whatnot) 10**

**Miley's father: 41**

**LET THE STORY BEGIN! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Hannah Montana or any of the songs from the**

**t.v. shows, blah, blah, blah…**

**Chapter 1: Miley's World**

**Miley Stewart was looking through all her clothes in her closet. She pondered her**

**Thoughts as she picked through several shirts and jeans, trying to decide on what**

**She wanted to wear for her next concert. Keeping her double life a secret was hard**

**For her; she always had to come up with another lie, one after another, when people**

**Suspected she was hiding something. It was something she was rather good at. She had**

**Gotten used to it over the last few years. Amber and Ashley, Miley's enemies, almost**

**Caught her in the act of her putting on her wig and clothes to become the famous**

**Popstar. One of her fan mails consisted of a note from her school principal,**

**Asking her if she could come to the school and perform for everyone. FLASHBACK:**

"_**Miss Montana,**_

_**It is a great honor and pleasure to ask you of this, but as you already know, you have**_

_**Many fans eager to see you in concert, and there are many here at East Northumberland**_

_**High School. We would love to have you here this Saturday night to sing for all of our**_

_**Students. We hope you can be here at eight that evening."**_

**Miley was excited; she always was before every one of her concerts, and like always,**

**She was nervous too. She remembered the night she was getting ready to come to the**

**School to perform, and with Lily and Oliver by her side, she sneaked into the school's**

**Back entrance and headed for the nearest bathroom. "I'll stand outside the bathroom**

**Door while you get changed and make sure nobody sees you," Oliver said. "Okay," Miley**

**Replied. "Lily, come with me," she said. The two walked into the girls bathroom to get**

**Changed. Lily put on her blue wig to dress up as Lola. She put on a sparkly tank top**

**With a blue jean jacket and skinny jeans to match and heels. Miley was standing in**

**Front of a mirror putting on her makeup. She was wearing a white short sleeved shirt**

**With a pink jacket and skinny jeans, as well. She wore high heeled boots to compliment**

**Her outfit. Just as she was about to put her wig on, she heard Oliver outside the bathroom**

**Door. "Miley, hurry up!" he said quickly. "Amber and Ashley are headed this way."**

**It was then that Miley panicked. "WHAT?!" Miley shrieked. "Oliver, do something!**

**Don't let them snobby little freaks come in here! They can't see me!" Oliver **

**Sweatdropped. "Me? YOU do something! Go hide in the bathroom stall until they leave.**

**I can't stop them from coming in the bathroom. They'll know something's up." Oliver**

**Saw the two coming closer. "Lily, grab Miley and go in the bathroom stall. And don't**

**Say a word," he said. To avoid the two girls and to keep them from spotting him in his**

**Disguise, he quickly turned the corner and hid where he couldn't be seen. He listened to**

**The two girls talk as they walked towards the bathroom. "Oh Amber, I'm like so hyped about**

**The concert tonight!" Ashley said in a overly cheery tone. Oliver heard this and rolled his**

**Eyes, feeling like he was about to vomit. "I know! I so can't wait to like meet her! I mean,**

**There's actually going to be a popular person at this school besides us! Everyone else**

**Here are just a bunch of losers!" She smiled. She couldn't wait to rub that in Miley's face.**

**Inside the bathroom, Miley was still panicking. She had completely gone into freak out**

**Mode and wasn't even thinking straight. On the other hand, Lily had other things in**

**Mind. "Miley, we don't have time for this," she grumbled. She grabbed Miley by her left**

**Arm and pulled her into a stall. "Let me help you out just a bit," Lily mumbled. She pulled**

**Miley up where she was standing on the toilet seat, which was hard to do since she was**

**Wearing her heels. She was still holding the wig in her hand. "What in the world do you think you're doing?" Miley asked. Lily only glared at her. "Trying to keep those idiots from knowing we're in here" she replied. Lily stepped up beside **

**Miley on the toilet seat as well, trying to keep her heels from slipping off the toilet and**

**Taking a mad dive on the floor…or even worse, in the toilet itself. Gross! They heard the door**

**Open. "Just in time," Lily muttered as she rolled her eyes. They heard the clicking of**

**Amber and Ashley's heels. The girls didn't chat much amongst themselves, **

**Only that Amber was anxious to fix her hair and makeup and leave. They heard the door**

**Open and close again. Both girls stepped down from standing on the toilet seat and**

**Walked out of the stall. "Phew!" Miley said relieved. "I thought they would never**

**Leave!" she quickly put the wig on her head, changing her long, brown locks into blonde**

**Ones. "I know," Lily sighed. "They only stayed in here for about ten minutes or so, but**

**It sure was a long ten minutes. I thought my legs were about to fly out from under me.**

**I sure didn't want to end up diving in the toilet!" Miley then turned to face lily with**

**A disgusted look on her face. Lily's facial expression was no different. "Ugh!" They said**

**As they both shivered. They walked out of the bathroom to see Oliver standing**

**Outside the door waiting on them. "Girls," he said aloud, "they take too long to eat,**

**Get dressed and whatnot. I still wonder why I date the slowest one of them all." He**

**Snickered as he noticed the look on Lily's face go from relieved to mad. "Hey!" she said,**

**Hitting Oliver on the arm. Oliver winced, pretending he was hurt. "Ow! You hurt me!"**

**He said. Lily raised an eyebrow at him as Miley turned away, about to vomit from the**

**Little, "lovebird" scene. "I'm not buying that one, Oliver," Lily replied. "But I still love**

**You." Oliver smiled. "I love you too my little Lillipop!" He took Lilly in his arms and kissed**

**Her. "Dis-gust-ing!" Miley said as she shook her head. She walked away towards the**

**Backstage area of the auditorium where she was supposed to perform, leaving Lily and**

**Oliver behind. They glanced up quickly when they both noticed she wasn't there.**

"**Hey! Wait for us!" They called out and ran after Miley. END OF FLASHBACK**

**Miley smiled at the memory of that night. She cherished every second she got to**

**Spend with her friends and family. Hannah was important to her as well, and even**

**Though she loved doing what she did as it was her dream to sing, sometimes she**

**Didn't know if it was worth continuing on. She brushed those thoughts away as she**

**Heard her phone beeping. "A text message," she mumbled. It was from Lily.**

"_**Hey Miles, you didn't forget about our lunch date did you? And we're supposed**_

_**To go shopping for new outfits for your next concert. Be ready to go by noon or so.**_

_**Love ya sis!" **_**Miley sighed. "Crap, I can't believe I forgot!" She sat down in a nearby**

**Chair and closed her eyes. "This is going to be a long day," she thought. She grabbed**

**Her purse and her car keys and got ready to go.**

**And that's the end of Chapter One! Love it? Hate it? Plus, I need ideas on how Ash,**

**Misty, and Brock will be brought into the story. Just let me know! Peace out! ;)**


	2. Here Comes Jackson And Rico

Chapter 2: Here Comes Jackson and Rico

Miley walked down the stairs wearing her favorite t-shirt and jeans,

Converse sneakers to match. It was eleven thirty. "Thirty more minutes

Until Lily gets here," she said. She sat down on the couch, playing around with the

Apps on her IPhone before she heard a loud fist pounding on the door. Miley jumped

A little. She glanced up at the front door to see Jackson with a scared look on his face.

"Miley! Let me in! Let me in!" he shrieked. Miley only looked back down at her phone,

Shaking her head. "Let yourself in," she replied sarcastically. Jackson only panicked even

More. "Miley! Come on! The door is locked!" Miley sighed as she got up and opened the

Door. Jackson nearly ran over her as he made a mad dash up the stairs to his bedroom,

Shouting, "He's after me! Rico! He's gone mad! He's gonna kill me! I'm never going to

See the end of it!" his shouting seemed to stop as soon as Miley heard Jackson slam his

Bedroom door shut. "That's why he was so anxious for me to let him in?" Miley asked

Herself. "He's scared of Rico. I wonder what in the world he's done this time." She sat

Back down on the couch, continuing to flip through every app she had until she came

Across her Facebook app. She opened it up and scanned her news feed, wondering what

The latest gossip was about everyone at school. Miley then heard someone else at the

Door, this time the person was knocking. It was Rico. Miley, unlike Jackson, wasn't

Scared of Rico one bit. She got up and opened the door. Rico stepped in, smiling at Miley

As he did so. "Hey, Miley," he said. "Where did that little brat of a brother of yours run

Off to? I was playing a joke on him while he was working." He showed Miley the fake

Plastic knife he was holding. "He thinks I've lost my mind, but I'm just getting started."

Miley snickered. "That big baby," she said, laughing. "He's upstairs in his room. Good

Luck getting him to open his door, though," Miley said as she continued to grin. "Thanks!"

Rico replied as he dashed up the stairs. Miley shook her head again, this time she was

Smiling. "That boy's gonna get it now," she said. She proceeded to sit back down on the

Couch, but just as she did, the doorbell rang. "What now?" Miley snapped. Her fury

Changed when she saw Lily at the door, grinning as she waved through the glass.

"Lily!" Miley said happily. She walked over to the door and opened it. "Miley!" Lily greeted

As she gave Miley a hug. "Are you ready to go?" Lily asked. "Yeah, sure. Are we taking my

Car or yours?" Miley asked. Lily thought for a minute or two. "I thought we could just

Go in mine since I drove here. Besides, we'll save on gas if we carpool." Miley nodded

In agreement. "Makes good enough sense to me!" They started out the door when Miley

Stopped. "Oops! I left the keys to the house on the table." She quickly ran back inside the

House and grabbed the keys. She ran back out the door. Lily was standing there, waiting

On her. "Ready?" she asked. "Yeah, NOW I'm ready!" They walked out to the driveway

And got in Lily's car. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They heard Jackson scream. "What

Was that?" Lily asked. "Rico just made Jackson poop in his pants." Miley said. They looked at each

Other and laughed. "Looks like Rico's done it again!" They both said at once. "Big baby!"

And that's the end of Chapter 2! I tried to add some humor into it, the more the better!

Please review! ;) Ash, Misty and Brock will be in the next chapter..hopefully.

Bye for now!


	3. Pokemon In The Park

Chapter 3: Pokemon In The Park

Miley and Lily were cruising down the highway, passing houses and many different

Restraunts along the way as they went. Miley eyed every one of them, thinking about

Which place she wanted to eat at. "Hmm," Miley spoke her thoughts aloud. "Maybe we

Should eat there," she would say. "No, wait…we should eat there," she said, changing

Her mind. "No, no, no, I hate Chinese food, why would I eat in that place then, anyway?"

She asked herself. "Hey, maybe we should-"

"Miley," Lily said, cutting her off. "Stop blabbering. We are going to eat lunch, but not

In a restraunt," she said. Miley's thoughts were cut short with what Lily just told her.

"Huh?" Miley asked. "But I thought you wanted to eat at a Italian restraunt or something,"

She said. "_**There she goes again, like always, changing her mind about stuff so quickly,"**_

Lily thought to herself. _**"Maybe this whole surprise thing about going to the park wasn't**_

_**Such a good idea after all."**_Lily sighed. "Well," she began, "I thought since it was such a

Beautiful day outside, we could just go to the park and eat." She said. Miley nodded her

Head and thought a minute. "Okay," she said. "That doesn't sound bad at all, actually."

Then another thought came into mind. "Wait, did you by any chance pack a picnic basket

To bring with us?" she asked. "Yeah, I did," Lily replied with a smile. "I packed a couple

Ham and cheese sandwiches, two snack size bags of Doritos, two Diet Pepsis and some

Chocolate chip cookies," she said. Miley grinned at the thought of chocolate. "Yum! You

Know me so well," Miley said. "Yeah, I know," Lily smiled. "That's why I'm your best

Friend." Lily put on her brakes just as she came to a four-way stop. She made a right

Turn into the parking lot, parking as close as she could near the picnic tables. She turned

The engine off and got out of the car, opening the door to the backseat as she grabbed

The picnic lunch she had packed. "How in the world did I not even notice that there was

A picnic basket in the back seat?" Miley questioned herself. Lily only rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Miley, you're so slow," she said playfully. Miley glared at her. "Shut up," she said,

Punching Lily in the arm. They walked over to one of the tables and sat down to eat. They

Unwrapped their sandwiches and started eating. "So, Miley," Lily said with a mouth full

Of food. "Were you thinking about getting a dress for your next concert? Or something

Else. She took a gulp of her Diet Pepsi and grabbed a handful of Doritos. "I don't know yet,"

Miley replied. They continued talking until…

"BOOM!"

Miley and Lily jumped, almost knocking their drinks over on the ground and dropping

Their sandwiches. They looked at each other, both pairs of eyes filled with fear.

They looked around quickly, wondering where the loud, "BOOM!" just came from.

"Whoa!" Miley said as she steadied herself, holding on to the edge of the picnic table

As if she expected it to support her. "What the heck was that?" Lily asked. Miley only

Shook her head. "Heck if I know," she answered her. They both sat down and continued

Eating until they saw three teenagers running out from no where, apparently chasing

"three dumbfounded idiots" as Miley and Lily thought they were, who also had what

Appeared to be a "talking cat" with them. "Get back here with our Pokemon!" Ash

Yelled. Miley and Lily just watched with astonishment. They looked at each other

With questioning looks. "Pokemon?" Lily said, who was just as mixed up as Miley.

"I'm just as confused as you are," Miley replied, shrugging her shoulders in the process.

Miley took another bite of her sandwich. "I wonder who that guy was," she stated blankly.

"Pika! Pika Pi!" Was the next thing they both heard. Pikachu, Ash's companion and

Sidekick, stayed with him always. "Pikachu, use thunderbolt on Team Rocket so they

Can't get away!" Miley and Lily watched as Pikachu practically fried the three nitwits who

Were lying on the ground, covered in black smudges from the attack. They had been

Carrying around a bag of pokeballs with them, an obvious sign to Miley and Lily that they

Were criminals. A police officer rushed in quickly and took them away in handcuffs.

"I think it's best we leave now," Lily said as she gathered up what was left of their food,

Drinks and dessert, putting it all in the picnic basket she had brought along with them and

Cleaned up the mess they had made. She threw their trash away, and they made their

Way towards Lily's car. The three teens were still standing in the parking lot with Pikachu

Beside Ash. Brock picked up the bag of Pokeballs that were handed back to them after

Team Rocket was arrested. The three were going through the pokeballs, taking back the

Ones that belonged to each of them. As Brock was getting his out, he caught a glimpse

Of Miley and Lily, who were about to get in Lily's car. Brock, like always, got hearts in his

Eyes and quickly made his way over to them. Ash and Misty watched as they both

Sweatdropped. "Lord how mercy," Misty mumbled. Ash only looked towards the

Ground and shrugged. "Doesn't surprise me at all." Brock's first attempt of flirting with

The girls began with Miley. "Hello! My name is Brock and I think you're so beautiful and

I really like you a lot!" he said with great emotion. Miley only stared at him, her face

Turning red and suddenly feeling really nervous. "Uh…I-" Lily quickly came to Miley's

Aid. "She's taken," Lily lied. Brock stopped flirting with Miley and glanced over at Lily.

"Oh really?" he asked. He took another step towards Lily with a big grin on his face.

"What about you, sweet one?" He asked. Lily's facial expression, unlike Miley's, only

Appeared to be rather stern. "I'm ALSO taken, you dummy! Don't you even try those

Stupid pickup lines with me!" She was about to hit him when Misty and her trusty

Mallet appeared. "Here, Brock, get a load of this!" Misty yelled at him as she literally

Pounded him on the head. Miley and Lilly watched with horror as Brock fell to the ground

Unconscious. They looked over at Misty, who was dusting her hands off. "I'm sorry

About that," Misty apologized to the girls. "My friend over here goes insane every time

He sees a pretty girl," she replied with a sympathetic smile. Miley and Lilly sighed, relieved

That someone came to their rescue. "I'm Misty, by the way," Misty said as she shook

Hands with both girls. Both girls smiled. "I'm Miley, and this is my best friend Lily,"

She said. "Hi, it's nice to meet you," Lily said cheerily. "Oh, and thanks for helping us

Out," Lily added. Misty grinned. "No problem," she replied. It was then that Ash walked

Up to them. "Hey, aren't you going to introduce me?" Ash asked. Misty looked over at

Him and laughed. "I didn't forget about you, little squirt!" Misty teased. Ash caught

On to what Misty just called him. "Hey, don't call me that!" he snapped. Misty rolled

Her eyes. "I'm just playing! Ash, this is Miley and Lily," she said, pointing to the two

Girls. Ash flashed his trademark grin at both of them as he shook hands with them both.

"Nice to meet you guys," he said. Miley recognized Ash from the few minutes before

When she saw him. She noticed that among all the other guys she had met, Ash's hair was

The most messy, looking rather uncombed. He had spiky dark hair and brown eyes,

And most of his hair was covered up with a cap. "He sure does look a lot different from

Other guys I've known and become friends with. Man, he's weirder than Oliver." She looked

Over at Misty, taking in her facial features as well. She had really pretty blue green eyes

And silky red hair, pulled into a side ponytail. She thought it looked rather cute for someone

Who was obviously a tomboy. And as for Brock, he really was strange. "I feel sorry for him,"

Miley thought sadly. "He doesn't even know how to get a girl the right way." She was so

Lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even know that Lily, Misty and Ash were giving

Her strange looks. As for Brock…well, he was still out of it on the ground. "Miley," Lily

Said, waving her hand in front of Miley's face. "Miley," she said a little louder. Misty

Sweatdropped. "Is she okay?" she asked. Lily ignored her and continued to wave her hand

In front of Miley's face. Pikachu came up to them and finally decided it was his time to take

A turn. "PikaaaaCHUUUUUU!" electrocuting Miley and causing her to pass out on the ground.

Ash looked over at Pikachu and suddenly became very angry. "Pikachu, you don't just

Electrocute people like that!" he snapped. "You should know better by now!" Pikachu

Felt guilty and hung his head down in shame. "Don't worry about it, Ash," Lily said with a

Dry tone. "I think that's what Miley needed, anyway." She grabbed her leftover Diet Pepsi

From her car and poured it out on Miley's face. She quickly awoke to the sweet taste of

Soda in her mouth. Miley sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Thanks for pouring your drink on

Me," she said to Lily. She got up and brushed herself off, realizing her hair and her top was

Wet. "Oh, well," she said aloud. "I still have to get some new clothes, anyway." She looked at

The others and they all laughed. Miley then looked down at Pikachu. She glanced up at Ash.

"By the way, what is a pokemon?" she asked. Ash, on the other hand, didn't mind answering

Her question. "A pokemon is a creature that has special powers to perform attacks. Pikachu,

Happens to be one of them. He electrocuted you a couple minutes ago." He answered as he

Pointed at him. Miley looked down at him. "You're not going to fry me again, are you?" she

Asked. Ash laughed. "He won't hurt you, I promise. He usually does that to people he first

Meets." Lily looked at Pikachu thoughtfully. "He looks like a rabbit," she said. "An electrocuting

Rabbit." Ash laughed again. "He's not though, he's a mouse. An electric mouse." Lily

Smiled. "Well, he sure is a cute little mouse," she said as she got down on her knees to

Pet him. "Chaaa" was his reply. "Well, it was nice meeting you guys," Miley said. "But we

Have plans to be somewhere, so we have to go." Lily stood up and walked over to the

Driver's side of the car. Miley opened the car door and got in. "Bye guys!" the girls called

Out. Lily pulled out of the parking lot and drove away, leaving the three teens behind.

"Nurse joy, officer jenny…" Brock mumbled in his sleeping daze. "Shut up, Brock," Misty

Mumbled. Ash looked down and saw what appeared to be an I.D. tag. "Hey, Misty, come

Take a look at this," he said, motioning for her to come over. She walked over to him and

Examined the square piece of plastic he was holding. "It belongs to Miley," Misty replied.

She looked at it a little more carefully, reading her street address. "When we get the

Chance, we'll take it to her," Misty said. "Put it in your backpack Ash so we won't lose

It." He did as he was told, and Ash, Misty and Pikachu walked off, dragging Brock on the

Ground behind them.

Phew! That was a lot to type! Hope you guys like this chapter! And I'm changing the ages

Of Ash, Misty and Brock…they're all going to be the same age as Lily and Miley.

Just thought it would be better! They will be 18! Please review! ;)


	4. Miley's House

Chapter 4: Miley's House

Miley was relaxing on the couch next to Lily, watching movies and giggling as they talked

About all the good times they had. When they had come home from the park yesterday,

They were a little dazed and tired after seeing three strangers pop up out of nowhere.

And suddenly-BING! BANG! BOOM! They were good friends. And so was the cute little

"electrocuting rabbit" that sat on the spiky haired boy's shoulder, who was known as

Ash Ketchum. As for Jackson…well, you get the whole picture.

Suddenly, Miley and Lily heard a knock at the door. They turned their heads to see Ash,

Brock and Misty looking back at them both, waving.

"Oh, hey guys!" Miley said with a smile as she got up and opened the door.

"And we meet again, sweet one!" Brock said with a smirky grin. After getting his head

Beaten by Misty's mallet, he was still love-stricken and was stupid enough to pull another

One of his stunts again. Misty, like always, was rather annoyed. "Brock, you idiot, how

Many times do I have to tell you that you're not going to win over a girl by scaring her

With your freaky ways of flirting!" she screamed. Lily stood behind Miley, feeling a little left out. "Hey! I thought I was sweet one!" she said. Miley rolled her eyes. "Lily, shut up," she mumbled. Once again, Misty pulled out her mallet

And whacked Brock on the head: hard. He fell over, wincing in pain. "Honestly," Misty

Thought, shaking her head. "Where's Croagunk when you need him?" She looked up at

Miley and smiled. "I apologize again for Brock's craziness," she said. Miley just shook it

Off and seemed to bounce back rather quickly. "No worries," she said. "Frankly, I'm

Quite used to it, being famous and all," she said. Realizing what she just said, she slapped

Her hand over her mouth. "I mean, uh…" she said, stuttering a little. "Uh…nevermind,"

She said, cutting the subject short with her words. This didn't seem to phase Misty one

Bit. Ash stepped over Brock and Pikachu did the same. He smiled. "It's good to see you

Guys again," he said, looking around Miley's living room. "Wow, nice place you've got here,"

He said. "Gee, thanks," Miley replied. "So, what brings you guys here?" "Well, we just

Wanted to return your photo I.D." Misty told her. "We found it on the ground yesterday

After you guys had already left." Ash opened his backpack and got it out, handing it over

To Miley. "Oh my gosh, I didn't know I had left this behind! Thank you so much for

Returning this to me!" she quickly put it away in her wallet and let out a sigh of relief.

"It's no problem," Misty said, smiling. "And now that we know where you live, we can

Stop by and visit." It was Lily's turn to get excited about something. "Yeah, that would be

Awesome! We could get together and watch movies, go eat out, go to the park…" she let

Her own voice trail off when she realized what she said. "Uh…nevermind about the park…"

Ash laughed. "I think it's best for now that we stay away from the park," he said. "I don't

Think it would be safe to go there after what happened yesterday. Besides, Team Rocket

May be dumb, but they are capable of pulling some dangerous stunts when they want to."

Miley perked up quickly when Ash mentioned "Team Rocket." "Team Rocket?" she asked.

"I'm assuming that's the group of dummies you three were after yesterday?"

Ash nodded. "Yes, they were actually," he replied. "In fact, they're most wanted by the

Cops. They always seem to stay in trouble for something." "And," Misty added, "they always want

To steal our Pokemon!" "Pika! Pika Pi!" Pikachu chimed in. "And it seems that they always

Go for Pikachu every time." Miley and Lily looked down at Pikachu, giving it a sympathetic

Grin. "Sounds like you go through a lot, don't you buddy?" Lily questioned, scratching the

Top of Pikachu's head. "Chaaa," Pikachu replied happily. Suddenly, they heard a door slam shut

Upstairs. Everybody froze. Well, actually, everyone except Brock…he was out unconscious…

AGAIN…

"Oh Lord" Miley and Lily said at the same time. Ash and Misty just stared at them. "What?"

They asked at the same time. Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs, and Rico

Appeared, dusting his hands off as he shook his head. "I'll tell you what, Jackson's a mess,"

He said, stopping long enough to look at Miley and Lily. Miley just raised one eyebrow and

Looked at him, a questioning look that also said, "I couldn't care less" on her face. "And?

Your point?" she asked. Rico just grinned. Ash and Misty just stared at him. They looked at

Each other, then back at Rico as they listened to what he was about to say. "Well, my plan

Was to take that plastic knife and make Jackson think I stabbed him with it. I had two or three

Packs of ketchup in my pocket, and I busted them open as I scared him into thinking I "stabbed"

Him in his chest. In the process, I smeared ketchup all over him to make him think he was

Bleeding." Rico tried to hold back his laughter. "I gotta say, the look on his face was priceless!"

Miley and Lily just stared at him, Pikachu's ears had perked up the second he heard

"ketchup" and Ash and Misty just stared at Rico like he'd lost his mind. They watched him as

He approached the door. Just as he had turned the knob, he looked back at them all and

Said, "If anyone asks, you didn't see me at all today, nor was I ever here." He closed the

Door and off he went back to his shop on the beach. "Who the heck is he?" Ash asked

Miley. "And who's Jackson?" Misty questioned. "Uh, well, Jackson is my older brother,

And Rico is his boss from the workplace," she said in all honesty. Ash and Misty tried hard

Not to laugh. "He-h-he's h-his boss?" they asked as they started laughing. "He looks like

He's barely old enough to be in the fourth grade!" They kept laughing, and Miley and

Lily couldn't help but agree with both of them. "We know," Lily said. "But apparently

He has his ways of torturing Jackson. He's such a baby, can't even toughen up to his ways

To not be scared of him," she said. They suddenly stopped laughing when they heard

Another set of footsteps coming down the stairs. "I bet that's Jackson now," Lily said.

Miley just shook her head, and Ash and Misty just watched and waited for her brother

To appear. And when he did, they realized that Rico had done more than just scaring Jackson.

He looked like he was having a nervous breakdown. He was shaking a little, and was

Breathing heavily with every breath he took. His hair was messy and when Rico said he

Had smeared ketchup on him, he wasn't kidding. In fact, there was so much ketchup on

Him that he looked like a tomato. His shirt was heavily stained with it, and his face and

Hair looked like it had been smothered with it. He slowly made his way towards the front

Door, muttering something under his breath every few seconds or so. Miley, Lily, Ash and

Misty looked at him, a look of shock on his face. "Need….fresh….air…" he mumbled.

Pikachu suddenly jumped up and made his way towards Jackson. The sight of ketchup

Was really making him go crazy. "Pika! Pika pi!" it shrieked. Ash reached out for Pikachu,

Trying to stop it from getting into trouble. "No, Pikachu! Don't do it!" Ash shrieked.

But it was too late. The damage had been done. Just as soon as Pikachu had managed to

Leap onto Jackson's shoulder, everyone thought Jackson was going to have a massive

Heart attack. Wasn't Rico scaring him enough? "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Jackson screamed,

Throwing Pikachu off of his shoulder. Ash managed to catch him, and just before

Jackson ran out the door, Miley's dad walked in the back door. "I'm home from work,"

He said, setting his stuff down. "How is every-" he paused when he saw Jackson in his

"crazy phase" as he called it, and when he saw Ash and Misty standing next to Miley and

Lily, with Ash holding a little yellow animal in his arms, his mood suddenly changed.

"What the same hill is going on in here?" He looked at Miley and Lily, a stern look

Appearing on his face. "And who are they?" he asked, pointing at Ash and Misty.

Ash and Misty gulped while Pikachu just kept quiet. "I'll explain later," Miley said

As she pointed at Jackson, who had suddenly opened the door and ran out, screaming.

"I'm pretty sure your oldest child is who you should be worried about right now."

Robby Ray nodded. "Good point," he replied. He quickly made his way to the door,

But just as he took another step, he felt his foot step on something. Or, rather, on

Somebody. He looked down at Brock, who was still asleep. "Nurse Joy…Officer Jenny…"

He mumbled in his sleep yet again. Confused, he looked back up and pointed at Ash and

Misty, correctly assuming he was a friend of theirs. "I don't want to know what happened

To him," he said. He slammed the door as he started running after Jackson. They sighed

In relief. "I'm glad that's over with," Miley said, plopping herself down on the couch.

"Me too," Lily said, sitting down next to Miley. "Me three," Misty said. "You can say that

Again," Ash said as he sat down. "Say what?" asked Brock, who had just woken up from

His sleeping daze. All four of them turned to glare at him. "Oh, SHUT UP!" they yelled

At him.

And that was how the day went at Miley's house…

End of chapter! I hope you like it! Please review! ;)

Bye for now!

And if anyone has any ideas/suggestions as to what they would like to see happen in

The story, feel free to let me know in the reviews! BUT…I DO NOT allow any innapropriate

Themes, so please DO NOT suggest anything that would be sexual or offensive to anyone

Wants to read the story…I don't write explicit content, and I know that this story

Was also set up to look as some type of romance as well, but I'm not putting explicit stuff

In here…anyway, peace out!


End file.
